


(UN)expected

by aam5ever



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, after collide, very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dave feels like a true hero, he decides to be true to himself in other ways too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(UN)expected

**Author's Note:**

> My first Homestuck fiction. I may not get a good read on dynamics and none of this is canon "after Collide" work. Enjoy!

There was so much going on his mind. Breathe... he had to remind himself to breathe for a second. It felt good to feel like you did the right thing. There was something warm about it, like your chest was engulfed in lava in a more comforting way than many would agree with. This wasn't the time for good analogies. This was the time for celebrating.

Dirk looked up at him, smiling tentatively. He seemed a bit shaken up, but okay enough to even offer any comfort. Dave grinned back, already feeling a bond with someone who he would have originally written off as an asshole beyond comparison.

> DAVE: you alright  
>  DIRK: Who knew Jane could even do that? 

In all honestly, Dave had to bite his tongue there. Nobody knew the limit to Jane’s powers. Everyone knew she could heal, but decapitation? Nobody ever actually survives decapitation. Especially since if anything, that was a hero’s fucking death if he’s ever seen one.

He quickly dispersed the ideas of death from his mind for the first time in what might have been months. Years? Who cares, it's not the time to start pondering on it when everyone is alive for once.

> DAVE: need help standing up or  
>  DIRK: No, I got it. Wait nevermind help me please.

Once he stood up himself, Dave stretched out a hand to Dirk. He took a moment to get his footing before daring to break his subtle smile into a more confident grin. Around them, the others were just as content. Hopefully this was the same case for everyone else.

> DIRK: We did it.  
>  DAVE: fuck yeah we did are you kidding me  
>  DAVE: we are pretty fucking rad if you haven't noticed

Doing the right thing... doing the right thing... Dave hated to admit that it was something a hero would do. All those tasks and missions his brother was always off taking care of came to mind. His face twitched just thinking of him. Did he have to do stuff like this? Was this something that bro had to deal with constantly?

> DIRK: Hey, now it's my turn to ask. Are you okay?

Or maybe it was just him being distant to train him for something like this? Maybe facing the fear of being hero by being the Goddamn hero was what Dave needed? There are more things to face besides this, more issues that simply ached to be addressed. He had briefly spoke with Dirk about it earlier before shit went completely down. There was an adrenaline that was still pumping through him, making him think. Dave wanted to tell John something, and it's going to never come out later if he plans on clamming up. Now? Was now a good time to bring it up?

> DIRK: Dave.  
>  DIRK: Dave God damn it I can't tell if you're looking at me or trapped in your own shitstorm of thoughts with those shades on.

It's just been stuck on his mind for way too long. Dave spent sweeps- years on that damn meteor in thought. His brow furrowed just pondering it. There seemed to be nothing more to think about, and yet, should he say anything? Should he do the right thing and be true with himself? There can be better timing, with a better audience. Maybe it was just too soon. But also,

> DAVE: fuck it  
>  DIRK: Fuck what exactly? Dave I know I'm pretty cryptic but you’re kind of topping me here.  
>  DAVE: john  
>  DAVE: john  
>  JOHN: Oh, what's up Dave? How are you feeling?  
>  DAVE: john you were right ok  
>  JOHN: What?  
>  DAVE: i am gay  
>  JOHN: ...  
>  ROSE: Called it.

Dirk looked over at him with a puzzled expression. Even though Dave had just sort of come to terms with this, it was possible that this wasn't the right time... or audience... or place.

Literally everything about this placement of confessions was wrong to him. The confession itself wasn't, just everything else.

> JOHN: Dave what are you saying? Where did this even come from?  
>  DAVE: it came from the heart  
>  DAVE: listen i know I can be a dick sometimes and joke from time to time ha ha funny Dave  
>  DAVE: but ACTUALLY, THIS IS KIND OF REAL  
>  DAVE: I SUDDENLY THINK I SHOULD HAVE WAITED A WHILE  
>  DIRK: Woah dude you look really intense.  
>  DAVE: SHUT UP DIRK I’M COMPLETELY AWARE OF HOW MUCH I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING LOSER

This was a bad idea.

> JOHN: Wait so does that mean that when I guessed you and Karkat...?

A very huge fuckton of bad idea.

~somewhere close but not close enough~

> KARKAT: I SUDDENLY FEEL LIKE DAVE IS NOT OK

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
